I am Blind
by Aniki4evah
Summary: Iggy is pissed at the flock rearranging everything to mess with him. What will happen when he finally snaps and leaves? Will Fang Be able to help Iggy through his time of despair? Full Summary inside! FIGGY - Rating may change!
1. Life is Blind

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary:<em>

_Iggy is tired of the flock laughing at him behind his back. Always trying to piss him off by rearranging everything. What will happen when Iggy finally snaps and leaves? Trouble is ahead for Iggy whether he knows it or not. And he doesn't. Will Fang Be able to help Iggy through his time of despair?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 - Life is Blind<strong>

Iggy had just woken up from his sleep and was waking down the hallway. That would be where Nudge had put a box of old brushes to take to the trash. But she had carelessly forgot them there in Iggy's way. Iggy Continued to walk unknowingly of the box in front of him. He fell over them and landed with a thud.

"Omygosh Iggy!" Nudge yelled at him. "Are you OK? I'm so sorry! I forgot about this box! Oh man!" She continued rambling until Iggy interrupted her.

"Nudge! It's OK! Just don't forget stuff like that again, OK?" He said to her.

"Yeah, ok... I'm still sorry!" She continued.

"It's fine. Just move it before I do it again ,OK?" He told her.

"OK..."

He listened as she dragged the box downstairs. Iggy got up and continued his journey down stairs. When he stepped off the stairs onto the bottom floor. He turned the corner to early and ran into the wall. "OW! Crap!" He yelled as he held his nose.

"Holy Moly! Did you just run into the wall?" He heard Max ask.

" Yeah... Crap that hurt." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He then started to cook breakfast for him and the others. He heard Max fallow him into the kitchen.

"So, what was all the noise up there?" Max asked him as she sat down at the table. "Nudge had a box in the middle of the hallway, and I fell over it." Iggy replied.

"Oh, you should really watch where your going then."

Iggy turned to her direction, gave her a death glare, and turned back to the pancakes.

"Oh crap, Iggy, I'm sorry!" She apologized as she got up. She walked behind him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. You just don't seem blind. You do everything so fluently I forget sometimes. I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p>Every one was at the table eating at about 10:35. When they finished they all got up and walked away. Angel Came back and walked up to Iggy. "Thanks for the food Iggy. We all appreciate it." She said hugging his leg.<p>

"You welcome, sweetie." He said as he got on his knees and kissed her cheek. She hugged him around his neck and skipped off. Iggy stood back up and started to do dishes. He heard Fang walk in and sit down at the table. "Hey." Iggy said to him.

"Hey." Fang replied.

Iggy continued to wash the dishes. He reached over to where the soap was, and in the process sliced his finger on a knife's edge. Iggy gasped and hissed in pain. "Really?" Iggy yelled at him self.

"What did you do?" Fang asked in alarm and got up to go to him. He looked at his finger and saw the deep gash on the tip. It was pouring blood. He had cut a blood vessel. " Dang. That looks bad, come on, let's go clean that." Fang said and took hold of his other non-bleeding hand and lead him to the bathroom where he sat him on the toilet. Fang found some peroxide and cleaned the wound and wrapped it tightly with a gauze strip. He stood up and put the stuff back when he heard a sniff. He look at Iggy to see him crying. "H-Hey, come on, the cut wasn't that bad-"

Iggy snapped back, "It's not just the cut! It's everything! There's always a box, chair, wall or something in my way to hurt my self on! I-…*sob* I can't take it anymore!" Iggy yelled and looked up at Fang. "I can't even see your face…" Iggy continued to sob when he felt Fang wrap his arms around him. "Wha-" Iggy said of surprise.

"I know your tired of it. I know it must be painful sometimes, but it's something none of us can control." Fang looked at his pale blue eyes. "I'll be your eyes Iggy." Fang said in a whisper.

"F-Fang..." Iggy then felt a pair of warm, soft lip's on his own. Iggy's eyes went wide in surprise, but he soon found himself leaning into the kiss. "Why?" Iggy asked Fang after a long silence in his arms.

"Iggy, I've always liked you."

...

"I thought you loved Max..."

...

"It's more like she like's me." Fang told him. "Every time I kissed her I thought of you."

...

"Really?"

...

"Yeah." Fang took hold of Iggy's hand and led him to his room. He sat Iggy on the bed and sat next to him. "How do you feel about me?" Fang asked him.

"I feel that it's right to be with you... And I feel like I've loved you forever." Iggy said with a blush spreading on his face. Fang chuckled at how cute Iggy looked. "What?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing. You just look so cute." He said. Fang rested his hand on Iggy's lap, slowly petting it. He took his other hand and cupped his face to draw him into a long passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Fang pulled Iggy onto his lap and held him in a loving embrace. Fang sniffed Iggy's hair. It smelled of strawberries, which matched his strawberry blond hair. Iggy thought Fang smelled like chocolate. Fang was rubbing his fingers in between Iggy's folded wings.

Iggy was starting to dose off when a light rapping was at the door. "Fang?" Max. "Is Iggy in there? I cant find him anywhere!" She said.

"Yeah, he is. He asked me to read him a thing out of the paper." Fang replied a moment after.

"Oh. OK!"

They listened as she walked off, humming.

"Nice save." Iggy told him.

"Thanks."

"But, wait… we don't get the paper."

"I know." Fang said sounding proud of himself.

Then another rapping at the door. Max again. "Hey guys! Where going to the store for food. You wanna come?"

...

"No thanks." They answered at the same time.

"OK! (Come on guy's lets go.)" They listened as they jumped off the porch and flew off.

"Finally." Fang said.

"Yeah." Iggy said, almost muttering.

"You OK?" Fang asked.

"Yeah... Just tired."

...

"Hmmm... Come on. I wanna show you something." Fang said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Am Blind Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>About a mile away from the house, Fand stopped. He planted his feet on the ground and guided Iggy to do the same. When he was landed and standing, Fand lead him threw a small, yet dence forest. Fang looked up threw the tree tops untill he spoted what he wanted to see. A small tree house. He helped Iggy climb the small latter up into the small wood creation. Once he and Iggy were sat down at the top he explaind. "This, is where I go when I need to think... It really helps to be suronded by nature to clear your mind." He said with a smile. He looked at Iggy's face to see him with his head tilted back slightly with his eyes closed as he listened to the small noises of the forest. "I dont know..." he finnaly said. "Its a little... to peaceful ya know?" He peeked an unseeing eye at Fang. "Thats what makes it great. No one knows where this place is. Not even Max." Iggy's face scrunched at the mention of her name. "But here it is just you and me." He said as he took Iggy's hands into his own. He slid over to where Iggy sat. He then decided to move behind him where he pulled him back against his chest. Iggy blushed at the action. They sat in a peaceful scilence. "Should we head back soon?" Iggy asked half asllep. "No... I left a note..." He said also half asleep. "Ok..." Iggy said as he fell asleep in Fangs warm arms. Fang listened to the soft even breathing of Iggy as he slept. It was more sothing then the forest around him. A small smile formed on his lips when Iggy cuddled deeper into his arms. Fang started to slowly pet his hair to sooth him more. He looked down at Iggy to see a small smile play on his face. Fang then also fell asleep.<br>Fang woke up to find himself laying down with Iggy currled into his side. He smiled at the sight. He then looked at his watch and saw that it was almost seven. He got up carfully and picked up Iggy and spread his wings. The tree house had no roof so he just took off and flew. Iggy was very light in compairison to Max. When he landed on the porch he tucked his wings in and walked inside. He notice no one was home. He layed Iggy on the couch and went into the kitchen. He saw a note replaced with the one he wrote. 'Ok! We dicided to go out again to see a movie. We will be back late... like 10:00ish. We left around 6:35 By the way. We will be back later!  
>-Max'<br>Fand threw the note away happy that he wa alone with Iggy for three hours. He walked back into the living room. Iggy was still asleep. He picked up Iggy and brought him to his room where he placed him on the bed. Fang removed Iggy's shoes along with his and got into the bed. He pulled Iggy close to him and pulled up the sheets and went to sleep with his newly found boy-friend. He knew his door was locked so he had nothing to worry about when the others came home. Iggy was his. And he liked that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this took so long! I was writing other stories. OTL Dont hate meh! R&R Plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Am Blind Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Fang woke up to a puonding on his door.<p>

"Fang? Is Iggy in there?" Gazzy called. Fang Got up and opened the door.

"Yes he is. He was having troubles sleeping so he came in here and fell asleep. And he can't sleep if people are pounding on the door at 11:00 at night." he said tiredly.

"Oh OK... Well have a good night then Fang." he huged around His waist and then sped of to his room. Fang then closed his door back and turned back to the bed. He looked at Iggy's currently sleeping face. The moon light from outside, casting gently threw the window onto his face, giving him an even more pale complection. Fang smiled at the boy as he lightly snored. Iggy turned over and yawned and opened his eyes, for no reson at all. Iggy reached his hand up from the cover and rubed his eyes. Fang walked over and grabbed the youngers smaller, skiny hand in his own two. Iggy smiled a small tired smile.

"You can keep sleeping. Its still late." Fang told him. Iggy smiled a bit and closed his eyes back.

"m'K..." He muttered before falling asleep again. Fang smiled at how peaceful he looked. He took his hair out of its current pony-tail and slipped under the covers himself. Once situated, he pulled Iggy in closer by his waist. Iggy didnt stir, just snuggled closer into Fangs warm body. Fang started to softly pet Iggys own strawberry blond locks of hair. His hair was silky smooth and smelled like apples.

* * *

><p>Fang thought back to when they were young. About 7. How Jeb had once built a small playground for them. Fang himself wasnt all into it. He would just sit on the back porch and watch the others play. One day, though, he remembers well. For it was the day he started to love Iggy. He was at his usaul spot on the porch that day. Watching over everyone. He watched as Max snuck up behind Iggy, who was on the swing. She used as much as strength as she had as a 7 year old (which is a lot), and shoved the swing as hard as she could. Of course, Because Iggy hadnt really expectied it, flew off. He sorta ate sand if you know what I mean. Iggy was pissed. But he was hurt as well. He had the same out look on things back then as he does now. He thinks everyone is picking on him because he was blind. So he thought max was doing it to be mean. (which she sorta was). Iggy sat up in the sand and rubbed his face, which had sand all over it. Fang stood up and rushed to the scene. He helped Iggy get most of the sand off his face, while Max just stood there and spat apologize's a million miles per hour. Jeb told Max to go to her room and he followed. Giving her a good talking to. In the mean time, Fang helped Iggy into the bathroom to clean his face more. He was finnishing up when Iggy started to cry.<p>

"Iggy? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Fang asked. He looked into those beautiful pale blue pools that were Iggy's eyes. He felt somthing inside him twist. He wasnt sure what it was then. But he sure as hell liked it. When Iggy didnt respond, Fang embraced him. Iggy Held onto Fang like it was a matter of life and death.

Iggy always stuck around Fang after that. He held his belt loop or hand when they were in new places, Talked to him more, Hung out with him more, and even convinced him to swing with him. They were best friends. That is untill He and Gazzy found a particular intrest in explosives. They were always trying to find out how to make a new type of bomb. Iggy wasnt hanging out with him as much anymore. Fang felt a little sad about this. He liked the blond boys company. And he was determand to get it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So theres the next chapter :D This chapter was intresting to write. I started on it three weeks ago, hit a writers block, and finished it three days ago. :3 So I hoped you enjoyed this! I made it longer then the other chapters of anything I think I have ever writen~! :DDD Reviews make beautiful Yaoi moments happen~~**


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Blind Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The seven year old raven watched from the porch as Iggy and Gazzy assembled a mini bomb out of a ceareal box, (with some still inside), a old watch, and some fire works from the forth of july. Gazzy passed Iggy tools as he asked for them. For a five year old, Gazzy knew his tools. Iggy held up a wire. "What color is this?" he asked gazzy.<br>"Red." he replied. Iggy nodded and connected it to a blue one. Fang watched with intrest and worry. He was intrested to see if it worked, and also worried that it may back-fire and hurt the two.

Iggy stood up and dusted off his pants. "There. Time to test it out." He pulled one of nudges old baby dolls and taped it to the box bomb. He lit a long fuse and ran along with Gazzy. They jumped behind the slide and waited for the explosion. Fang covered his ears as the fuse went short.

The box exploded. Just greater then they tought. It created a ripple effect and knocked over the play set. Iggy heard the playground start to crummble so he quickly pushed Gazzy out of harms way. He was able to push him out of the way but the slide colapsed on top of Iggy. Fang quickly sprung into action. He pulled Iggy out from under the play set.

"Iggy are you OK?" he ask worried. Iggy moaned as an answer. Fang picked up Iggy and brought him inside. He put him on the couch. He looked over Iggys body for damage. "Iggy, does it hurt anywhere?" he asked him.  
>"Ankle..." he mummbled. Fang looked to Iggys ankle and saw it was swollen. He took of Iggys shoes and socks and studied it closer. Every one was at the store and Fang was supposed to watch the two boys while they were out!<p>

Fang ran around the house gathering things and having a mini freak out. He came back to Iggy and sat down in front of him. He took out some spray stuff he saw Jeb use on Max when she fell down the stairs and hurt her wrist.

"This may sting a bit but it will feel better." he said calmly. He sprayed it on the swollen ankle and Iggy hissed at the stinging pain. After that he wraped Iggys ankle up with gauze.  
>"That should work till Jeb gets home." He looked outside. There was a crator in the ground created by Iggy and Gazzy. Fang sighed. _<p>

Jeb finnaly came home. He scolded the two for doing such a dangorus act. (and destroying his watch). He told Fang that Iggy just had a twisted ankle and would be fine the next day.  
>-<p>

Fang woke up to the sound of Max banging on the door.

"Fang~! We need Iggy back now~!" she said.  
>"Yeah! Max tried to cook again!" Gazzy yelled. The argument continued outside the door. Fang pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He shook Iggy gently.<p>

"Hey, you better get up before Max burns down your kitchen." He joked. Of course Iggy bolted up and ran out the door yelling,  
>"Max I told you to stay out of my Kitchen!" Fang chuckled. He got up and walked down stairs. Iggy was cooking already with Max watching closely. She had a determind look on her face. Iggy sighed.<p>

"Max. Your in my breathing space." He said. She backed up and said sorry. She saw Fang.

"Oh hey the shadow is here." She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes and miss missy here keeps trying her best to burn the kitchen down." He said back.

"I would not alow my kitchen to be destroyed by her, Fang. If anything the Kitchen would explode because of Me and my poor vison." Iggy joked waving a hand in front of his face.  
>Most of them laughed besides Fang. Fang knew Iggy was hurt inside.<p>

Iggy finished breakfast and put it on the table.

"Enjoy." He said and sat down next to Fang. The group dug in and finished in no time. They all stood up and ran to there rooms to get dressed. Iggy was washing dishes with Fang close near by. After the whole knife insident, he figured it would be best. Iggy sighed and turned to look at Fang with blind eyes.

"You make me feel stupid when your watching me." He said.

"Why? I find you to be very impressive." Fang said.

"Impressive?" he asked him.

"Well its not everyday you meet a blind kid who can cook, do the cleaning, and not to mention kick serious butt." He said with a smile, playfuly punching the other in the arm. Iggy smiled.

"Well Im glad to know I entertain you so much." His smile never got anymore charming. Fang could practicly melt at the sight of the pearly whites. Fang pushed himself off the edge of the counter and walked over to the pantry. He dug out his stashed granola bar and began to eat it.

"Snacking already? Your gunna get fat ya know." Iggy said teasingly. Fang chuckled.

"I dont think so." He tossed the wrapper in the trash.

"Your gunna be all pudgy and your wings wont be able to to carry you anymore~" Iggy said flicked his wet hands in Fangs direction, earning an unseen glare. Iggy just smiles and shrugs.

"Yeah yeah I get it." Fang said using a small hand towel to dry off his face. Iggy smiles and goes to leave the room, but he falls over a pulled out chair instead.

"Owwwie..." he says sitting up. Fang helps him up.

"Are you ok?" Fang asks him. Iggy goes to wave him off with a flick of his wrist, but pain shocks threw the wrist instead.

"I think I sprang my wrist..." he mumbles holding it.

"Ok well that can be fixed," he says pushing the chair in under the table. "Lets go to the bathroom and wrap it up." He says. Iggy just nods and allows himself to be steard into said place.

"Ok lets see..." Fang mumbled to himself looking threw the medical cabinet. He pulls out the familar looking spray and gauze and goes back to Iggy who is sitting on the toilet. He carfuly take his wrist and sprays it. Iggy doesnt react threw it and just stares blankly at Fang with a frown tugging on his lips. Fang finishes his work and looks up at Iggy.

"Whats wrong?" He asks. Iggy shook his head.

"Nothing... Just tired of falling all over the place. Nothing new." he mumbles out. He sighs and stands up and heads down the hall to his plain white room. Fang sat there and thought for a moment. He got up and went into Iggy's room. The blind boy lays there, face in his pillows. He walks to the bed and sits next to him. He rubs small circles on his back*

"You ok...?" stupid question. Iggy shakes his head no. He saw that coming. He sighs and lays next to him. He runs his fingers threw his hair.

"Iggy... I love you... you know that right?" he says. Iggy looks over in his direction.

"I-I love you to..." he snifles. Fang smiles. He hugs him close, still petting his hair.

"everything is ok... your ok... you just need a nap..." he says.

"stay here then..." Iggy mummbles.

"I will." Iggy smiles and falls asleep, Fang following suit.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry this took so long to upload! I had no power for 5 months and just go internet ;-; Im alive btw lol<p>

Thanks for reading!

-CF


End file.
